


The Journal

by tiredgoodman



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgoodman/pseuds/tiredgoodman
Summary: TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman were complete opposites. Cyrus, the schools most popular student, always flaunted his gay pride like an award. He stood out from crowds, had as many friends as anyone would want and talked to everyone. TJ, however, was a closeted gay with one friend, Marty. Even his sister Amber would avoid him. Eventually, Buffy and Marty team up in a desperate attempt to set the two gays up.





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> my first ao3 story x

This morning at Grant High School seemed to be moving slowly for TJ Kippen. TJ does not usually feel stressed when it comes to drama class. Today, however, TJ has to present a scene with Marty. TJ’s best friend, Marty, had a habit of making TJ laugh in unconventional situations, such as when they are performing together.

TJ is an average sophomore in high school, with a love for performing on stage for others. He starred in countless school productions and sang for the choir. The dirty blond hair atop TJ’s head was slightly gelled into a moppy quiff. Almost every day, TJ came into Grant High School with a smile on his face, standing right next to Marty. An anti-social boy, TJ is calm and cool, and usually keeps to himself in most situations, unless he is on stage. Despite having a sister, they are practically enemies. TJ and Amber avoid each other at all costs. His green eyes were defined by the typical high-schooler bags under his eyes, all because he is extremely stressed out. The only thing that can stress him out is working with Marty on a drama class project. Drama meant everything to TJ and Marty.

Today, during TJ’s 7th period, he could not stop texting Marty about how there could be no room for error- this grade is a final, taking up 73% of this semester’s report card. Marty knew that he had to try his hardest; but could not make any promises. TJ continued to worry throughout period 7, wallowing in his self-doubt for his 8th period performance.

When TJ finally shut off his phone to pay attention to his AP Calculus lecture, he realized he hadn’t even had his books out. Hastily, TJ drew his books from his grey backpack and slid them onto the table. He grabbed a pink pen, opened his notebook and began to take notes on the basic derivative rules.  
Meanwhile, the Good Hair Crew and others were skipping class. Cyrus, Andi, Buffy, Jonah and Amber were squished into a booth at The Spoon, the hotspot for teens around Shadyside. The teens were banting nonchalantly, as they had missed school to order plates of baby taters, Cyrus’ favorite food, quite often.

Cyrus is arguably the most popular teen who attends Grant High School. A sophomore, Cyrus is mostly known for being the fixed gay kid in Shadyside, the one who created the LGBTQ+ allies club and the is notorious for growing to over 12,000 followers on Instagram. Cyrus’ brown hair used to be quite messy, but recently, he used a small bit of gel for a tinge of volume ever since he started becoming who he really was. He stopped dressing for others, but instead for himself. A confident and cool student who does not mind the occasional play or musical.

His best friends, Buffy, Andi, Jonah and Amber, are everyday students with a little bit less of a brain than Cyrus has. The teens all mean well, but have thicker skulls than Cyrus. Than most. 

Buffy is the captain of Grant High School’s Boy’s Basketball Team. Dark brown hair curled wildly down her neck and bobbed on her shoulders with each step. A very gorgeous girl, Buffy Driscoll is acknowledged as a competitive and feisty sophomore who will do anything to win a competition. Despite her infamous competitiveness, Buffy is a compassionate and caring girl.

Andi Mack, an enthusiastic, artistic girl, faced trauma a few years ago when it was revealed that the woman she believed to be her sister was actually her biological mother. Andi is a kind and creative soul. She is currently dating Amber Kippen and is out as a pansexual. Andi is known for having amazing parties, but also faced racial stereotypes before she gained popularity. She loves being with her friends, but at times she can be spoiled and demanding.

Jonah Beck is another one of Cyrus’ best friends as well as former crush. Jonah is blessed with an amazing singing voice. His green eyes accentuate his swift brown hair. He used to date Amber until she came out. In his spare time, he enjoys singing and playing the guitar. Jonah is also the star baseball player for Grant High School; and sometimes inflicts pain on others when they do not cooperate with him. He is questioning himself on whether he is bisexual or not.

Finally, meet Amber Kippen. Amber is TJ Kippen’s older sister and a junior at Grant High School. Amber and TJ are practically sworn enemies, and only make contact at home at the dinner table. Amber came out as a lesbian in her freshman year and broke up with Jonah Beck, and began dating Andi Mack in her sophomore year. With her striking blonde hair, Amber works at the Good Hair Crew’s favorite spot to eat, The Spoon.

The group sat together in their classic booth, waiting for their lunch to arrive. The quintet sipped on their respective milkshakes, Cyrus with chocolate, Andi with vanilla, Buffy with vanilla and Amber with strawberry; a classic Amber move to order a strawberry milkshake. Jonah stuck with a bottle of Coke, despite everyone pleading for him to order a milkshake. The teens were the hotspot for gossip, and they shared their finds at the end of the week, just like this.

Soon their food arrived, which meant it was time for the gossip to begin.

“Buffy!” Exclaimed Andi out of nowhere, baby tater in hand, “I heard Marty is gonna ask you out.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “Really? He does not seem straight in the slightest. He’s in drama class!”

“Well, there are plenty of straights in the drama classes. Like...” Cyrus took a moment to think about the kids he has seen in the school’s productions. “Oh! TJ, I think.”

Jonah raised an eyebrow. “TJ Kippen is in drama? Perfect. Thanks for letting me know, Cyrus.”

“You have got to get out of the habit of being mean to innocent kids.” Amber sighed, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. “I don’t care if I despise toxic TJ, no one deserves treatment like that.”

“Thank you, Amber.” Cyrus smiled at her from across the table. “And what you did to Gus, at baseball that one time?”

Jonah rolled his eyes and mumbled, “I didn’t mean to knock his two front teeth out. It’s a baseball.”

“And I believe you, JB! It’s just… you need to apologize for these things. TJ told you he was sorry when he took your baseball jersey all those years ago.” Cyrus took a deep breath. “You punched him in the nose and kicked his shins before you threw him on the floor.”

“Shut up, Cyrus!” Jonah kicked him from under the table.

Cyrus sighed. “Well, anyways, did you guys hear? Cleo Redmond is totally pregnant with Brent Kozinsky’s baby! Her bump shows so terribly that it’s funny.”

“No way.” Before Buffy could finish, her phone went off. “Five minutes to eighth. Let’s go.”

The teenagers left The Spoon, but not before Amber asked the waitress to put it on her tab. Andi laughed and gripped Amber’s hand. Together, they piled into Cyrus’ grey Lexus. In the driver's seat was Cyrus, the passenger seat held Buffy, and sitting in the back, from left to right, was Amber, Andi then Jonah. Before Cyrus could start moving the car, Buffy hooked up to the AUX and began to blast Young Dumb & Broke by Khalid at the highest volume.

“Oh, Buffy! This is a het song, give the phone to Amber. She knows the song.”

Buffy groaned and reached back, giving her iPhone X to Amber. Amber smiled, and gave Andi a knowing look. Buffy look back, confused for a second, then realized.

Soon, Born This Way by Lady Gaga started to annihilate the speakers of Cyrus’ Lexus. Cyrus, Amber, Andi and Jonah began to sing at the top of their lungs.

“I’m beautiful in my way, ‘cause God makes no mistakes!” They screamed in sync. Soon enough, Buffy joined in and sang with them.

Eventually, they pulled up to the school and turned down the music. They all scrambled back into the school unnoticed, just like every other time. The teens all moved along to their classes with ease, just like everyone else.

With the exception of TJ Kippen. No matter what Marty told him while they walked together to Ms. Ross’ classroom, TJ could not get rid of the numerous possibilities of outcomes that his scene with Marty could lead to.

“Marty, I’ve heard you swear to God about five times now- it is not helping. Try being quiet for a second-” As soon as TJ finished his sentence, as if in slow motion, he fell onto the floor and dropped his books underneath him.

“Oh, look at him! What a shame he won’t get to his sissy drama class on time. Sorry, T-Gay.” Jonah smiled and before TJ could stand up, he walked away and stepped on TJ’s hand.

TJ coughed and took Marty’s extended hand in order to pick himself back up. Other students were laughing; some actually amused and some laughing in fear. TJ picked up his journal with worry dancing through his eyes.

“It’s alright, man. Some people are just dicks.” Marty gave a sad smile to him and picked up TJ’s english book.

Marty always knew to never handle TJ’s journal. TJ kept it with him at all times, wrote almost all of his darkest secrets in there and would freak out if anyone touched it.

Friends of 12 years, Marty and TJ have been friends since they were both 4 years old. Marty’s mom was roommates with TJ’s mother while they were studying music in college. They ended up both meeting their husbands while at school and decided to move to Shadyside together. The two used to be music teachers at their very own business, Golden Note Music. TJ’s mom taught piano and Marty’s mom taught vocals. They eventually closed up shop when they settled down and started their own families. The two are very close and only live right down the block from each other.

Marty and TJ grew up at each other’s houses, playdates every single day. Today, they know every single thing about each other. Including Marty’s crush on Buffy, and TJ’s crush on Cyrus.

Although Marty is not allowed to open TJ’s notebook, he knows everything written in that notebook. At least that is what Marty thinks.

Like most teenagers, TJ has secrets. Secrets that are forbidden to meet the light of day, forbidden to be exchanged. Unknowingly, there was a person who knew TJ’s secret. The question is, do they remember what forbidden tale had cursed their ears?

Marty handed TJ the English book as TJ was attached to the spiral journal, with pen doodles all across the front and back. 

“Yeah. It’s not fair, that even after I apologized, he still beat me up.” TJ spoke with a sadness lingering in his tone.

“Man,” Marty shook his head. “He broke your fucking nose. JB’s got some head shit going on.”

TJ felt a pang of sadness when Marty spoke of Jonah in such a way. That ‘head shit’ that Jonah has going on hits too close to home for the Kippen boy.

“Mmhm.” TJ gave a lousy smile to Marty and they continued the stretch to the drama classroom, where Ms. Ross awaited the boys’ arrival.

As the bell rang, Cyrus and Amber ran into the classroom. The platinum hair on Amber’s shoulders curled up and was slightly messed up due to the run her and Cyrus made to get to the science hall and into their biology class. 

“Okay, guys. Take your seats! We’re about to start a new unit! Neural functions, ooh!” Everyone began to groan as Mr. Yechtman announced the newest unit for the next few months. 

Cyrus and Amber took their seats next to each other and opened their notebooks. Mr. Yechtman handed out base notes along with this units extra credit articles.

“I am not excited for this unit, Ambs.”

Amber chuckled. “Oh, Cyrus! You’re being too picky. Maybe with new information about the neural systems, your gaydar will finally finish installing?”

“Shut the hell up.” Cyrus began. “And before you cut me off, it is not my fault your gaydar decided to join the class when you were eleven.”

“Cy, most people’s gaydars come when they’re born. We’re just the last bloomers.”

“Be quiet Amber. And take notes, Yechtman is a fast ass writer.”


End file.
